


left a goodbye note (in lipstick on your arm when you passed out)

by entangledbanks (summerhurleys)



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Gen, Tumblr request, i dunno how else to tag this JUST READ IT
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-22
Updated: 2014-09-22
Packaged: 2018-02-18 09:32:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2343632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerhurleys/pseuds/entangledbanks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>he didn’t anticipate everything going black as he finished the note. </em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	left a goodbye note (in lipstick on your arm when you passed out)

**Author's Note:**

> so i finally got a request on my writing tumblr and even though i've had the crappiest weekend in months i wrote it anyway. hope you guys like.  
> the request: Hi! I recently watched a video where Patrick mentioned he passed out on stage after singing a high note and so I was wondering if you could write a Peterick one about that? Like Pete taking care of Patrick afterwards? Thanks!

The show that night had been great, the atmosphere was buzzing along with the adrenaline coursing through Patrick’s body. The guys were playing perfectly on tune, the crowd was screaming and singing and it could’ve been something equaling to a religious awakening for anyone involved. 

That’s how it was, until about halfway through the concert, and it was getting towards the end of _The Take Over_ , when Patrick had to pick up that high note. He was already feeling kind of lightheaded to begin with, and had blamed it on the excitement he’d been feeling. But he didn’t anticipate everything going black as he finished the note. 

He doesn’t expect to wake up backstage, with Pete basically wrapped around him. 

“Holy shit, what happened?” he asks, voice nearly fried as he leans back into Pete’s warmth. 

“You passed out. Worried the shit out of everybody until the paramedics said you’d be alright. Guess that note really got ya, hmm?” Pete says, voice small as he buries his face into Patrick’s hair. “You really worried me.”

Patrick feels bad, he didn’t mean to let everybody down by involuntarily leaving halfway through, and he sighs quietly as he realizes how badly he messed up. “Dammit, I really fucked up.” 

“No you didn’t.” Pete tenses up, grip on the sides of Patrick’s shirt going tight. “You literally took that show and made it your bitch. Nobody’s been saying shit about your performance except for how _amazing_ it was.”

“They probably didn’t realize it was you doing the work, though.”

“Stump, you need to stop lying to yourself. Without you, where would we be? You are the _backbone_ of this band, of all of us.” Pete detaches himself from Patrick and scoots to the edge of sofa, dangling his legs off the arm. 

“I couldn’t do that without you guys too, though.” Patrick responds, stretching his legs out until his feet were stopped by Pete’s back.

“That’s kind of what I was trying to say, you just put it more to the point. I’m glad you got it, though. We need you, and _you don’t suck_.” 

Patrick runs a hand through his hair, red strands winding between his fingers as he sighs. “Now I’m seriously tired. Can we go to the bus or do we have to make a public appearance now that I’m up?”

“We’re free to go. Once the paramedics checked to make sure you were alive, everybody cleared out. Do you want to sleep in the bigger bed on back?”

“Dude, you claimed that shit, are you trying to set a trap while I’m weak?”

“No! I’m trying to be a good Samaritan for once!” Pete huffs, sliding off of the sofa and onto his feet. “Take it or leave it, last offer until next tour.”

“Okay, fine. I’ll take your gracious offer, but only if you stay with me tonight.” Patrick says, getting up as well, smoothing out his rumpled stage clothes.

“I can totally do that for my Stumper.” 

“Oh my god _Pete!_ ” 

“Stumper Stumpy Stump.” Pete singsongs, clinging onto Patrick by his sleeve and smacking a large kiss to his cheek, which makes the younger blush hot red. “My sunshiny Stump.”

“You are officially insane, Wentz. You should get Andy to check your mental health. Also, why did you kiss me just then? We’re not even on stage.” Patrick questions, squeezing his eyes shut as he feels the tingling of nerves from where Pete had kissed him. 

“Maybe, I kissed you cause I’m insane, or cause I like you. Whichever one makes you happy. Now how about that bed-sharing you agreed to?”

Patrick nods, not feeling up to challenging Pete and his motives in that moment. He’d brush it off for now, because Pete _was_ his friend. 

 

_end._

**Author's Note:**

> send bandom requests on my writing tumblr: parvenuwentz.tumblr.com


End file.
